Counter-Strike: Global Offensive-Updates (2014)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Counter Strike: Global Offensive, die 2014 erschienen sind. Januar Februar 05. Februar 2014 Release Notes for 2/5/2014 [ STICKERS ] - Added Sticker Capsules. Each capsule contains one sticker out of a series of sticker designs. - Sticker Capsules can be received as drops at the end of matches, and are opened using a Sticker Capsule Key. - A sticker can be applied to any gun, and each gun can hold multiple stickers. [ MISC ] - Several adjustments to improve performance for a range of hardware configurations. - Ended Operation Bravo. - Overpass and Cobblestone maps are now available to everyone. - Removed the following items from the store: -- Season's Gifts. They are still marketable on the Community Marketplace and remain fully functional. -- Operation Bravo Passes. They are still marketable on the Community Marketplace and can be redeemed for an Operation Bravo Coin. - Doing an ent_create now orients the created entity opposite the player's orientation so it's facing the player. - Added a new material type called 'Lightmapped_4WayBlend' that can be used on displacements. Documentation can be found here: https://developer.valvesoftware.com/wiki/Lightmapped_4WayBlend - Added more diagnostic information for buffer overflows in network channel. [ UI ] - Removed rouge sic pixel on mode map selection UI. - Added player teammate colors in Competitive Mode that displays a unique color per teammate in the radar, playercount panel, scoreboard and the arrow over their head (can be toggled offline with cl_cmm_showteamplayercolors). - Reduced translucency of avatars in playercount panel and did some minor visual updates. - Enemies icons on radar are now a different shape than teammates. - Hostages on radar now have an H in the dot and never rotate. - Added sort method 'Equipped' to the Inventory. - Added a setting to Game Options that allows hiding Team Tags in death notices. - Team tags now scale to fit in the scoreboard and no longer overlap ping or get get cut off. - Fixed an issue where sometimes no live games could be found in the Watch panel for the first minute after game launch. [ GAMEPLAY ] - All grenades now have a secondary fire that throws an underhand grenade a short distance in front of the player. -- Secondary fire can be combined with primary fire to precisely adjust the strength of the throw. - Weapon balance has been adjusted: -- Improved Desert Eagle accuracy recovery -- Improved Sg553 and AUG rates of fire. -- Improved Sg553 and AUG scoped control ( reduced inaccuracy and recoil ). -- Increased movement inaccuracy on all automatic weapons by 50%. -- Movement inaccuracy when walking is now calculated differently, resulting in better walking accuracy across the board. - sv_airaccelerate has been slightly increased. [ MAPS ] - Mirage -- Fixed a bug where you could peek over a crate at CT stairs. -- Added a peek position in Bombsite A connector, towards Palace exit. -- Clipped benches inside palace. -- Fixed some boost/exploit spots (Thanks F3RO!). -- Breakable metal panels can no longer be shot through without triggering break effect. -- Made it easier to get into hole leading to CT sniper window. -- Made it easier to move over cart leading to B route from CT spawn. -- Reworked cover in Bombsite A. -- Reworked cover in Bombsite B. - Overpass -- Changed cover in playground. -- Fixed smoke sorting on water. -- Made players easier to see in park connector stairs. -- Raised upper park divider to prevent peeking over it. -- Increased ambient lighting. -- Made bridge near Bombsite B twice as wide. -- Made it easier to spot players in T side of canal. -- Simplified the layout of Bombsite B slightly. -- Removed small tree at CT side of upper park. -- Blocked visibility through truck in Bombsite A. -- Tweaked soundscape. -- General optimizations. - Inferno -- Fixed a bug where players could get stuck in ceilingfans. -- Fixed some areas where thrown C4 could get stuck. -- Increased brightness slightly in hallway leading to balcony in Bombsite A. -- Fixed gaps that players could see through in Bombsite B. -- Made wall penetration in construction more consistent (Thanks Pawlesslol!). -- Nerfed the refire rate on the churchbells (changed from infinite dings per second to 1 ding per second). -- General optimizations. - Dust 2 -- Removed dark texture near tunnel stairs. -- Removed sky collision over building near T spawn. -- Covered up shadow that looked like a player near CT spawn. -- Fixed invisible ledges on curved corners. - Assault -- Fixed various graphical bugs. -- Fixed bugs related to prop_physics_multiplayer. -- Added a CT van to CT spawn. -- Fixed an exploit where players could get out of the map. 12. Februar 2014 [ CZ75-Auto] - Added the CZ75-Auto as a new stock pistol that is a loadout alternative to the P250. Its stats are identical to the P250's with the exception of being fully automatic and having only two magazines. http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/02/8644/ [ CS:GO Weapon Case #3 ] - Introducing the CS:GO Weapon Case #3, comprised entirely of pistol finishes, including finishes for the new CZ75-Auto. [ GAMEPLAY ] - Weapon adjustments based on data collected: -- Increased Aug recoil -- Reduced Aug rate of fire -- Reduced Aug and Sg553 scoped run speeds -- Increased Desert Eagle accuracy recovery by 2.5% - Improved scope visuals for Aug and Sg553. - Aug now has a new firing sound. - Pressing the walk key while running now properly decelerates your speed to walking instead of instantly capping it. - Fixed regression that broke environment fog not being reduced when zoomed with a scoped weapon. [ UI ] - Added text filter to loadout. - Added peel animation when player cycles position. - Fixed enemies on the square radar not rotating to match their view. - Fixed teammate colors sometimes shuffling on some panels when a player disconnected in Competitive Mode. - Crosshair style 2 (Classic) has been changed to accurately show weapon accuracy. - Added some ConVars to be used with crosshairstyle 2 (Classic) to allow users to further customize how they want it to display. (cl_crosshair_dynamic_splitdist, cl_crosshair_dynamic_splitalpha_innermod, cl_crosshair_dynamic_splitalpha_outermod, cl_crosshair_dynamic_maxdist_splitratio) [ MAPS ] - Overpass -- Improved visibility. -- Removed small cover on CT side of Bombsite B. -- Drastically reduced the number of trashcans. -- Widened tunnel near T spawn. -- Widened lower door in park connector. -- Widened corridor near CT sniper room. [ MISC ] - Fixes to improve game stability during startup. - Added diagnostic info to debug video config reset. - Fixed dedicated server to write steam_appid.txt - Fixed several game server memory leaks. - Fixed a bug causing certain workshop maps to re-download every time the game is launched. 13. Februar 2014 MISC - Aug and SG 553 scope modes now correctly respect players' zoomed mouse sensitivity settings. - Fixed game client unexpectedly loading installed plugins. -LoadPluginsForClient is now required if client needs to load plugins, however with plugins client will start in insecure mode. - Added buymenu localization tokens for the CZ75-Auto. - Player teammate colors now stay consistent throughout a match in both Competitive MM and most third party services. - Adjusted the teammate colors a bit based on feedback. - Fixed miniscoreboard causing hitches by refreshing the avatars too often. - Fixed the chat on Macs showing hex colors instead of names. - Fixed Scar-20 icon not being visible in the in-game weapon inventory. - Fixed NameTag text field not taking input. yesterday - Fixed Classic Static (crosshairstyle 4) not being static. - Fixed player color arrows being bot colored in casual. - Fixed letter label showing up over player dots in radar when spectating / watching a demo. 20. Februar 2014 Juni 11. Juni 2014 OPERATION PHOENIX *Operation Phoenix ist vorbei. *Die Operation Phoenix-Waffenkiste kann nun von allen Spielern erhalten werden. CS:GO *Neun Gegenstände aus der Huntsman-Waffenkiste und der Community-Aufkleberkapsel 1 wurde durch Gegenstände aus dem Workshop ersetzt. Folgen Sie dem folgenden Link für Näheres: http://steamcommunity.com/games/CSGO/announcements/detail/1751086783896069815 GAMEPLAY *Behob, dass das Aufnehmen von Munition nicht denselben Geräusch-Regeln wie das Aufsammeln von Waffen unterlag - wenn Sie nun Munition aufnehmen (wie etwa eine zweite Blendgranate), verursacht es keine Geräusche mehr, wenn Sie über diese laufen oder rennen. Juli 01. Juli 2014 OPERATION BREAKOUT *Es wurden sechs Karten hinzugefügt, die für die Dauer der Operation alle im offiziellen Matchmaking verfügbar sind. *Operation Breakout All Access Pass kann nun gekauft werden. Seine Features brinhalten: **Die Operation Breakout Challenge Coin. **Spezielle Funde für abgeschlossene Missionen. **45 neue Waffenskins als potentielle Belohnungen für die Missionen. **Kistenfunde für Operation Breakout. **Ein Journal, das folgendes beinhaltet: ***Active Duty Scorecard. ***Operation Breakout Scorecard. ***Friends leaderboards. GAMEPLAY *Das Waffenmenü wurde aktualisiert und zeigt nun folgende Statistiken zu den Waffen: Schaden () Schussrate Waffenänderungen: Desert Eagle: Erhöhte die Zielgenauigkeit beim Stehen und Kriechen. CZ75-Auto: Verringerte die Zielgenauigkeit beim Stehen und Kriechen. Tec-9: Erhöhte die Zielgenauigkeit beim Stehen, Kriechen und Bewegen. Dual Berettas: Reduzierte den Preis auf 500$. SS G08: Reduzierte den Preis auf 1.700$. Erhöhte ein wenig die Zielgenauigkeit. MAG-7: Durchschlagskraft erhöht. Kugeln im Magazin wurden auf acht reduziert. Schaden jeder einzelnen Kugel wurde um 30 erhöht. Reduzierte die maximale Reichweite ein wenig. – Damage ( Pre-falloff damage against an unarmored opponent. ) – Firerate ( How frequently does this weapon shoot or can be shot ) – Recoil Control ( How easy is it to compensate for the recoil ) – Accurate Range ( The distance up to which 100% of shots will land within a 30cm circle. See cl_weapon_debug_print_accuracy ) – Movement Rate ( How fast the player can move with the weapon in hand ) – Armor Penetration ( The percentage of the shot’s damage that ignores armor ) – Penetration Power – See Below – Sawed Off: — Penetration Power increased — Pellets reduced to 8 — Individual pellet damage increased to 32 — Reduced maximum range slightly — Spread increased slightly – XM1014: — Reduced price to $2000 — Penetration Power increased — Spread reduced slightly – For all shotguns except Nova, pellets will now penetrate walls. - Updated the bullet penetration (wallbanging) system to be more straight forwarded, fixed some previous bugs associated with it. (for more info on how penetration works, see this guide: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=275573090) - Bullets now leave a brief trail in the air after penetrating most surfaces (wallbang) - Human players can +use a bot to retrieve the bomb. - The spotting code that shows enemies on the radar now considers the map’s fog values to determine if a player will show up or not. - The game now announces if you’ve been “saved” by someone or have “saved” someone. Saving someone means that you eliminate an enemy who is about to kill one of your teammates who is unaware of that enemy. - Added a new convar (sv_showimpacts_penetration) that will display on screen penetration data when bullets penetrate surfaces in game. - Added a convar mp_backup_round_auto, when enabled will keep in-memory backups to handle reconnecting players even if the backup files aren’t written to disk, enabled by default. - Added convar mp_force_assign_teams that when set, will auto assign players to a valid team and does not give them the option to choose teams. - Exposed previously development only ConVar (cl_weapon_debug_print_accuracy) which shows Inaccuracy, Spread, SpreadDistance, Player Velocity, Accurate Range, and some other real time data for weapons when shooting. KARTEN *Die Karten wurdne in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt: Active Duty, Reserves und Operation. Die Zugehörigkeit der Karten wird mit jeder Operation neu berechnet. **Active Duty-Karten: ***Dust II ***Nuke ***Mirage ***Inferno ***Cobblestone ***Overpass ***Cache **Reserves-Karten: ***Train ***Aztec ***Dust ***Vertigo ***Office ***Italy ***Assault ***Militia *Operation-Karten: **Castle **Overgrown **Black Gold **Mist **Rush **Insertion *Mirage: **Behob einen Kollisions-Exploit nahe dem Eingang zur Unterführung. *Nuke: **Reduzierte den Nebel. **Verhindert nun die Sicht durch den Boden bei der Deckungsmöglichkeit bei Bombenort A. **Macht die Decke beim Bombenort B doppelt so dick. *Dust II: **Reduzierte die Postprocessing-Effekte **Behob einige Stellen, an denen das C4 festhängen konnte. *Inferno: **Allgemeine graphische Aktualisierungen. *Militia: **Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Bots hängenbleiben konnten. *Inferno: ** – Thinner pillars underneath trellis in CT spawn. – Thinner pillars on awning in Alt Mid. – Added lights to balcony in Alt Mid. – Fixed some spots where C4 could get stuck. – Removed pretty flowers behind yellow car in banana. – Added a ton of flowers in other areas to compensate. – Calmed down dog in apartments. – Removed tree boost spots. – Added a chickencoop to T spawn. – Changed max chicken population from 10 to 12. – Added back relaxing flamenco music to T spawn. – Updated the skybox. – It is now possible to shoot through the box in the middle of Bombsite A. SONSTIGES *Das Wettkampf-Matchmaking wird nicht länger, auch unabhängig von der Suchzeit, Partien mit einem großen Unterschied zwischen den Skill-Gruppen in Erwägung ziehen. *Aktualisierte alle Ladebildschirme und den Manschaftsauswahlbildschirm. *Demos, die mit +playdemo in der Kommandozeile gestartet werden, wurden verbessert: ** – Allows specifying full paths with drive letters for the demo filename. – Hide the main menu when a demo is started from the command line. - Fixed the team select screen lingering and sometimes not going away in some circumstances. - Fixed radar not showing up during the first round of a competitive match on official servers. - Reduced screen effects on high shader settings when zoomed with scoped rifles. - Resolved an issue that was preventing users from earning knife-related achievements in Arms Race. 02. Juli 2014 OPERATION BREAKOUT *Der Fortschritt in Missionen wird nun auf teilnehmenden Servern sofort belohnt. *Behob einen graphischen Glitch mit dem Wasser auf cs_rush und de_overgrown, der auftrat, wenn die Shader-Details auf mittel oder nierdrig gesetzt wurden. GAMEPLAY *Behob einen Fehler beim Waffenscript von der Tec-9. SONSTIGES *Behob einen selten auftretenden Absturz, der mit der Aktualisierung der Anzeigetafel zusammenhing. *Das Herauszoomen mit Scharfschützengewehren auf Karten, die über keine Postprocessing-Entität verfügen, verursacht nun keinen visuellen Fehler mehr. Oktober 10. Oktober 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/10/10479/ CS:GO *Führte Musik-Kits ein, welche exklusiv für CS:GO erstellte Musik von verschiedenen Künstlern und Komponisten enthalten. *Musik-Kits können über die Anzeigetafel geteilt werden. Nutzen Sie das *Musik-Kits können derzeit als besondere Angebote für CS:GO-Spieler erhalten werden. *Fügte Lautstärkeregler für folgende Abschnitte hinzu: **Hauptmenü **Rundenbeginn **Rundenende **Bombenplatzierung **Bombenwarnung **Runde gewinnen **Runde verlieren **Warnung vor Rundenende **Todeskamera GAMEPLAY *Die Schadenserkennung von HE-Granaten wird nun auf Basis des hinzugefügten Schadens berechnet. KARTEN *Behob, dass es möglich war, die Bombe durch undurchsichtige und solide Mauern aufzunehmen - nun benötigen Sie LOS, sofern Sie nicht nahe genug sind, um Sie direkt zu berühren. *Behob einige Fehler bei Kugeltreffern. *Behob einen Namens-Fehler beim Radar auf Dust2. VERSCHIEDENES *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Partien mit Freunden nicht bestehen blieben, wenn man aus einem offiziellen Wettkampf-Spiel in die Lobby zurückkam. *Fügte offiziellen Servern und Community-Servern genauere net_graph-Verbindungsbeschreibungen hinzu. *Behob fehlerhafte Konfiguration bei der Wiedergabe von GOTV-Aufnahmen in Südafrika. *Private Spiele außerhalb kompetitiver Spielmodi werden nun über den Listen-Server des Lobbyleiters ausgerichtet. *Das Pausenmenü ermöglicht es nun, weitere Freunde zum Spielen auf einem Listen-Server einzuladen. *Reparierte die Verbindung zu sv_lan 1 game-Spielservern. *Das Kommando +graph achtet nun auf die sv_max_allowed_net_graph ConVar des Servers. * Behob einen visuellen Glitch, der beim Betrachten der Schrotflinte auftrat, wenn man diese nachlud. * Das im Spiel vorhandene Feature zur Inspektion von Steam Community Markt-Angeboten benötigt nicht länger die ID des vorherigen Besitzers. SDK *demoinfogo * Fügte die Fähigkeit hinzu, nur bestimmte Dinge der Demo mithilfe von Befehlszeilenargumenten abzulegen. Lassen Sie das Werkzeug ohne Argumente laufen, um die Liste mit Auswahlmöglichkeiten und Beschreibungen sehen zu können. * Ereignisse im Spiel, die eine Nutzer-ID verwenden, zeigen nun den den Namen des Spielers und optional auch Position und Ausrichtung an. Beide Anagben sind die letztgenannten Werte und beinhalten keine Interpolation/Vorhersage. * Behob einige Fehler beim Parsen, die zu fehlenden Spielerinformationen führten, wenn man manche Demos parste. 22. Oktober 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/10/10721/ FROHES HALLOWEEN *Die Charaktere im Spiel feiern nun die gespenstische Jahreszeit mit Masken. *Die Geister Ihrer gefallenen Kameraden haben sich erhoben, um die Todeskameras der Spieler heimzusuchen (sie tauchen nun während der Todeskamera oder bei eingefrorenen Einstellungen der Kamera auf der Karte auf). *Wenn es keinen Platz mehr in der Hühner-Hölle gibt... *Fügte die ConVar sv_holiday_mode (setzen Sie 0 ein, um die Feiertagsfeierlichkeiten zu deaktivieren). VERSCHIEDENES *Korrigierte Explosionsradius von HE-Granaten, damit dieser nicht abhängig von der letzten Position eines Bots war, bei der von einem menschlichen Spieler übernommen wurde. *Bots können nun in der Aufwärmphase nicht mehr von menschlichen Spielern kontrolliert werden. *Aktualisierte die Ansichtsanimation im Inventar, um beide Seiten von Messern betrachten zu können. *Fügte sechs neue Aufkleber zur Community-Aufklebersammlung 2 hinzu. KARTEN *Mirage: **Behob, dass die Durchschuss-Möglichkeit beim geschlossenen Fenster in der Wohnung nahe dem Bombenort B nicht einheitlich war. **Optimalisierte die Platzierung der Pflanze im blauen Topf, die man von den Terroristen aus in in der Mitte erreichen kann. **Machte den Balkon beim Bombenort B etwas größer. **Öffnete eine Skybox beim Spawn der Antiterroreinheit am Bombenort B. *Inferno: **Fügte dem Spawn der Antiterroreinheit ruhende Windspiele hinzu. **Behob Fehler, bei denen Spieler in überstehenden Dächern hängenbleiben konnten. **Reparierte einige Texturen mit fehlerhaften Oberflächen-Eigenschaften. **Entfernte einige Positionen, die einen schrägen Boost gaben. **Aktualisierte die Kollisionsmodelle der Pfeiler in den Ruinen. 23. Oktober 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/10/10734/ *Behob, dass Masken durch den Rauch hindurch sichtbar waren. *Behob, dass Granaten in Hühnern festhängen blieben. *Der Doom-Aufkleber ist nun nicht mehr unsichtbar. *Eine fehlerhafte VAC-Nachricht wird den Nutzer nun zu einem KB-Artikel weiterleiten, um den Fehler zu beheben. November 11. November 2014 :: Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/11/10820/ OPERATION VANGUARD * Sechs Community-Karten wurden der Operation Vanguard-Kartengruppe hinzugefügt, die kostenlos allen CS:GO-Spielern zur Verfügung steht. * de_marquis, de_facade, de_season, de_bazaar, cs_workout und cs_backalley. * Der Operation Vanguard-Pass ist nun erhältlich. Mit einem Operation-Pass erhalten Sie: * Ein persönliches Operation Vanguard-Logbuch. * Ein exklusives * * Die Operation dauert bis zum 10. Februar 2015. — Exclusive access to the new Operation Vanguard weapon case as a separate timed drop. — TWO all-new Campaigns: Weapon Specialist and Vanguard. Choose your own path through a series of missions that span the globe, and receive extra weapons or Operation Vanguard weapon cases as a reward. — Access to two optional campaigns: Maghreb and Eurasia. — An Operation Vanguard Challenge Coin, which can be upgraded by completing branches of a campaign. — Active Duty and Vanguard Scorecards, and Friends Leaderboards to track and compare your Competitive Matchmaking performance throughout the Operation. WETTRÜSTEN *Freundbeschuss wurde ausgeschaltet. *de_stmarc, de_lake und de_safehouse können nun im Wettrüsten-Modus gespielt werden. *Behob, dass das Spiel den falschen Spieler anzeigte, wenn jemand in Wettrüsten die Messer-Stufe erreicht hat. *Hauptupdate für den Wettrüsten-Modus: *Führende (Spieler mit der höchsten Waffenstufe) eines jeden Teams leuchten nun für eine kurze Zeit, nachdem sie angegriffen haben. *Die Liste des Waffenfortschrittes wählt nun eine zufällige Waffe aus fünf festen Waffekategorien aus. *Die Anzahl der Stufen, um Goldmesser zu erreichen, wurde auf 16 reduziert. *Es werden zwei Kills benötigt, um eine Waffenstufe aufzuwerten (es sei denn, man kriegt einen Messerkill oder tötet den gegnerischen Führenden). *Fügte einige neue Geräusche zum Wettrüsten-Modus hinzu. *Sehen Sie sich den folgenden Guide an, um alle Änderungen des Wettrüsten-Modus einzusehen: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=336510139 ZERSTÖRUNG *Freundbeschuss wurde ausgeschaltet. *Shortdust wurde dem Zerstörung-Modus hinzugefügt. DEATHMATCH * Änderte die Deathmatch-Bonuswaffen, um alle Waffen des Spieles zu nutzen. GAMEPLAY * Wenn Freundbeschuss ausgeschaltet ist, treffen Kugeln Teamkameraden nicht länger. NUTZERSCHNITTSTELLE * Behob, dass die Ikons von Granaten * Behob, dass die kleine Punkteliste – Fixed grenades icons in weapon panel obeying the user’s HUD color setting – Fixed Mini-Scoreboard panel not properly hiding a few avatars slots on a full server in casual when you had the Mini-Scoreboard Style set to “Just Show Player Count” – Fixed the freeze panel overlapping with the info panel. VERSCHIEDENES * Halloween hat sein grausiges Ende gefunden (sv_holiday_mode wurde auf 0 zurückgesetzt). * Behob, dass man beim Wiederholungskauf keine Granaten, Entschärfugns-Kits oder Taser kaufte. * Das Volumen der Umgebungs- und 1st-Person-Geräusche wurde in den "Kopfhörer"-Einstellung leicht reduziert. * Musik der Todeskamera wird nicht länger abegspielt, während man nur zuschaut. * Halbzeit-/Spielende-Musik spielt nicht länger im Übersicht-Modus. * Behob einen Fehler, bei dem eine 10-sekündige Countdown-Musik nach dem Rundenende abspielte, obwohl das Volumen auf 0 gesetzt wurde. * Beseitigte Störungen, die von gleichzeitig ablaufenden Dateien verursacht wurden. Dezember 10. Dezember 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/12/11053/ KARTEN * Stellte eine neue Version von Train vor; die Karte wurde der Kartengruppe der Operation Vanguard hinzugefügt (damit ist sie allen CS-GO-Spielern kostenlos zugängig). * Besuchen Sie www.counter-strike.net/reintroducing_train für weitere Informationen. GAMEPLAY * Veränderte die CZ75-Auto: ** Magazingröße wurde auf acht Kugeln reduziert und die Gesamtmunition beträgt nun 16 (insgesamt drei Magazine). ** Schaden wurde etwas reduziert. ** Schussrate wurde etwas reduziert. ** Die CZ75-Auto braucht nun doppelt solange, um schussbereit zu sein und hat eine aktualisierte Animation dafür. ** Abschussprämie beträgt nun 1/3. ** Aktualisierte die Waffenbeschreibung. * Erhöhte den Preis der M4A1-S auf 3.100$. * Reduzierte den Preis der Desert Eagle auf 700$. * Aktualisierte das Schussgeräusch der Tec-9. * Behob, dass der Aufsatz der M4A1-S durch Rauch gesehen werden konnte. * Behob, dass es manchmal nicht möglich war, Bomben auf einem Vorsprung zu entschärfen, wenn der Spieler daneben auf dem Boden stand (z.B. beim Brunnen auf Cobblestone). * Behob, dass Spieler auf Community-Servern nach der ersten Runde manchmal Einkommen erhielten, wenn sie es eigentlich nicht sollten. NUTZERSCHNITTSTELLE * Der Wert der Ausrüstungs eines Teams zählt nun auch die Kosten für die CZ75-Auto und zwei Blendgranaten korrekt auf. * "Assists" bei der Tötung von Teamkameraden werden nicht mehr in der Bestenliste angezeigt. * Fügte einige neue Feiertagsränder zu den eingefrorenen Kameras hinzu und die Feiertagsfreude wurde wieder aktiviert - Frohes Fest! VERSCHIEDENES * Geschenke wurden wieder aktiviert. * Veröffentlichte eine neue Reihe an Aufklebern (die als Angebote erhältlich sind) und gab einige Musik-Kits zum Verkauf frei. * Behob einige Lokalisierungsfehler. * Beseitigte einen Tippfehler in der Beschreibung der Spielmodi. * Behob einige Exploits, die mit der Engine möglich waren. 11. Dezember 2014 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/12/11061/ KARTEN *Train: **Behob bedauerlicherweise einen saukomischen Fehler, durch den Spieler Tauben reiten konnten. **Behob einige Stellen, an denen fallen gelassenen Bomben hängen bleiben konnten. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive